Die perfekte Hausfrau
by thegreenlily
Summary: "Wem kann ich trauen, wenn nicht dir?", flüsterte James erneut gegen den Regen und liess jetzt tatsächlich ein Schluchzen los. Sirius starrte ihn an, unfähig dazu, etwas hervor zu bringen. "Du hast uns verraten!" Aber wieso wurde Sirius die Snape-Katastrophe verziehen? Oneshot


Er lag auf dem Rasen, seine Beine übereinander geschlafen, seine Hände weit von sich gestreckt, vollkommen durchnässt, der Regen tropfte unermüdlich auf seinen nassen Körper. Sie alle standen unter dem Dach und betrachteten ihn aus der Ferne. "Irgendjemand muss zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden.", meinte Sirius schliesslich besorgt.

"Und ich schätze mal, du hast dich gerade eher weniger als Freiwilliger gemeldet?", maulte Remus sofort.

"Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir schon zwei Versuche gestartet, aber er reagiert nicht auf mich und wenn er reagiert, dann nur, um mir zu sagen, was für ein riesengrosses Arschloch ich bin und dass ich abhauen soll, bevor er sich vergisst!", erwiderte Sirius kleinlaut.

"Sei lieber froh, dass er überhaupt noch mit dir spricht, du hast echt Mist gebaut.", ärgerte Peter sich.

"Ich weiss!", schnarrte Sirius zurück.

"Du bist wirklich nicht in der Position, wütend auf uns zu werden."; warnte Remus ihn nun ebenfalls. Sirius stöhnte und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

"Es tut mir Leid! Was kann ich tun, um euch davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir Leid tut! Es war keine Absicht.", darauf erntete er nur zwei ungläubige Blicke. "Hey! Es war keine Absicht, ich war betrunken und habe nicht darüber nach gedacht, was ich tue! Moony, ich würde dich niemals absichtlich in Gefahr bringen, ihr seid mir lieber als mein Leben!", erinnerte er ihn.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie alle drei, dann seufzten sie unisono und warfen wieder Blicke zu James, der immer noch unbeweglich im Regen lag. Er lag jetzt insgesamt schon vier Tage auf dem Rasen, schlief nicht, starrte nur in den Himmel, egal, dass es jetzt seit vier Tagen regnete und er vollkommen durchweicht war.

"Himmel, sieh nur Lily!", hörte Sirius Alice sagen und drehte sich herum. "Er liegt immer noch da.", sie seufzte.

"Ja, ich weiss. Weiss der Geier, was in ihn gefahren ist, er vernachlässigt seine Pflichten, kommt nicht nach Hause-"

"Nach Hause?", fragte Alice die Schulsprecherin grinsend. "Jetzt hör aber auf, du klingst, wie eine Hausfrau! Ihr teilt euch Räumlichkeiten, du bist ja nicht seine Freundin.", erinnerte sie sie.

"Aber es ist unser Zuhause, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er hat sich wirklich verändert.", beharrte Lily.

"Ich sehe Bilder vor mir, wie ihr zusammen auf der Couch sitzt und Tee trinkt.", ärgerte Alice ihre Freundin.

"Nun - uh - bevor er verrückt geworden ist, haben wir manchmal auf der Couch gesessen und zusammen Tee getrunken, ja.", stotterte Lily nun und räusperte sich, dann waren die beiden Mädchen an ihnen vorbei gelaufen und Sirius drehte sich wieder zu James um.

"Du solltest es noch einmal versuchen.", meinte Remus nun besorgt. "Er wird sich noch den Tod holen."

"Er wird nicht mit mir reden."; flüsterte Sirius bedrückt.

"Aber wir können noch weniger tun! Er hadert mit dir, nicht mit uns. Wir haben nichts getan.", Sirius nickte und straffte seine Schultern.

Er mochte Regen nicht. Trotzdem ging er ohne Schirm und ohne Jacke, nur in schmutzigen Jeans und einem Pullover mit dem Gryffindor-Wappen heraus. James reagierte nicht, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als er sich neben ihn setzte. "James?", fragte er noch kleinlauter als letztes Mal. "Willst - uh - willst du mich nicht ansehen?"

"Nein."

So kalt und schlicht von ihm abgewiesen zu werden verletzte Sirius sehr. Immerhin waren sie beste Freunde. Gewesen. "Sieh mal, ich-"

"Wem kann ich trauen, wenn nicht dir?", flüsterte James aber nun endlich weiter. "Ich... Ich liege seit Tagen hier und überlege, wem ich trauen kann, wenn ich nicht dir trauen kann.", er öffnete jetzt endlich seine Augen und Sirius spürte, wie seine Schultern sanken. Er weinte. Zumindest waren seine Augen ganz rot.

"Du kannst mir trauen.", flüsterte er zurück.

"Deinetwegen wären Snape und ich fast drauf gegangen. Stell dir vor, was das mit Moony gemacht hätte.", er stöhnte. "Wem kann ich also trauen, wenn nicht dir? Du hast mir deine Treue geschworen.", warf er ihm vor.

"Es tut mir Leid!", erinnerte Sirius seinen besten Freund. "Es tut mir Leid! Ich war so betrunken, er hat wieder spioniert, ich dachte doch nicht, dass er wirklich-"

"Wem kann ich trauen, wenn nicht dir?", flüsterte James erneut gegen den Regen und liess jetzt tatsächlich ein Schluchzen los. Sirius starrte ihn an, unfähig dazu, etwas hervor zu bringen. "Du hast uns verraten!"

"Es tut mir Leid.", würgte er wieder hervor.

"Geh.", verlangte James.

"Aber-"  
"Nein! Geh, Sirius Black, ich will dich nicht sehen!", Sirius gehorchte endlich und brachte sich selber wieder auf seine Füsse. Bedrückt und etwas benommen von dem entmutigendem Gespräch mit James, taumelte er zu seinen anderen beiden Freunden zurück, die ihre Arme verschränkt hatten.

"Und? Was hat er gesagt?"; fragte Remus.

"Er hasst mich."; flüsterte Sirius nur betrübt. "Er wird mir niemals verzeihen.", stöhnte er dann hinterher und ging an Peter und Remus vorbei, ohne näher darauf einzugehen.

Sie sahen ihn erst beim Abendessen wieder. Er sass betrübt und mutterseelenalleine ganz am Ende beim Lehrertisch, wo er bis zum Ende des Schuljahres sitzen sollte, und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Die beiden wollten sich zu ihm setzen, schafften es aber nicht bis zur Hälfte des Tisches, als Lily Evans sich zu ihm setzte.

Er sah auf. "Was willst du, Evans?", fragte er traurig. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief.

"Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte sie.

"Müsstest du nicht bei deinen hübschen Freundinnen sitzen und - keine Ahnung - kichern oder tuscheln?", fragte er weiter.

"Was ist mit ihm los? Wenn er weiter dort liegen bleibt, wird er sich den Tod holen, es wird wohl kaum urplötzlich aufhören zu regnen!", ermahnte sie ihn. "Ich verlange von dir, dass du mir sagst, was los ist!", er stöhnte nur.

"Kann ich nicht."

"Wieso?"

"Darf ich nicht."

"Wieso?"

"Ich habe schon genug angerichtet."; gestand er. "Das Vertrauen meiner Freunde missbraucht, einen anderen Schüler und meinen besten Freund in Lebensgefahr gebracht, du weisst schon - ich habe Mist gebaut.", sie seufzte.

"Darum warst du nicht im Unterricht, nicht wahr?", er nickte. "Weisst du - uh - zufällig kenne ich einen Teil der Geschichte.", flüsterte sie nun leise. Er sah erschrocken auf und sie erhob beruhigend ihre Hände. "Professor Dumbledore hielt es für klug, mich darüber zu informieren, ich wurde heute Nachmittag in sein Büro gerufen. Er - uh - er hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast, weil er wusste, dass ich über Remus Bescheid weiss.", erklärte sie.

"Dann - dann weisst du, was für ein abscheuliches Ding ich mir geleistet habe und redest trotzdem mit mir?", hakte er nach.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob...", sie wurde ganz rot und Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Rot zu werden gehörte nicht zu Lilys Evans' Repertoire. "Uhm, denkst du, ob es etwas nützt, wenn... Wenn ich-", er schnaubte und sie errötete noch mehr. Ausgerechnet die selbstbewusste Schulsprecherin, jedermanns Liebling...

"Was willst du zu ihm sagen? Dass ich mich dir gegenüber auch verplappert habe, damit er nie wieder auch nur meinen Namen erwähnt?", fragte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, die er zusammen beissen musste, um ihr nichts zu tun. "Jeder weiss, wie sehr du James und mich verabscheust."

"Tue ich ja gar nicht.", erwiderte sie sofort und nun nahm ihr Gesicht einen grellen lila-Ton an. Er zog seine Augenbrauen herauf. "Uh - nicht mehr."; verbesserte sie sich.

"Urplötzlicher Gedankenwandel.", kommentierte er trocken.

"Nein, nein.", meinte sie. "Ich wohne jetzt seit fünf Monaten mit James zusammen und... Und er ist sehr unglücklich gerade, denke ich. Vermutlich wird sich das erst wieder legen, wenn ihr euch vertragen habt, also biete ich dir an - uh - den Vermittler für euch beide zu spielen, in der Hoffnung, dass er mit sich reden lässt, wenn - ich meine Glück versuche.", ihre Worte klangen sehr logisch und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ehrlich war.

Und dass sie in James verknallt war.

Etwas wie Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf, aber es verschwand genau so schnell. "Nein.", flüsterte er untröstlich. "Ich habe es versaut, er hat alles Recht, mich zu hassen. Er hat alles Recht, mich in den dunklen Abgrund zu stossen, der mich mein Leben lang erwartet hat.", murmelte er verlegen und stand auf, ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu Essen gehabt zu haben.

Sie sah ihm traurig hinterher, dann stand sie auf und folgte ihm aus der Halle.

Es regnete immer noch und James lag immer noch unberührt und unbewegt dort, wo er gelegen hatte. Es war Professor Dumbledore gewesen, der ihr die Geschichte erzählt hatte, aber Professor McGonagall hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie vielleicht mit ein wenig weiblichem Einfühlungsvermögen ihren Lieblingsschüler davor bewahren konnte, an einer Unterkühlung zu sterben. Er hatte sich von niemandem Überreden lassen und sich mit seinem Zauberstab gegen jeden gewehrt, der ihn gewaltsam in das Schloss zurück bringen wollte.

Sie seufzte und legte sich schweigend neben ihn. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. "Geh rein, Lily, bevor du dir den Tod holst.", wies er sie an.

"Kommst du mit mir mit?", fragte sie ihn, sah ihn aber nicht an. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nein. Ich gehe nicht unter dieses Dach.", sie nickte verstehend.

"Nun, ich gehe nicht ohne dich.", erwiderte sie und streichelte flüchtig über seine Hand. Er stöhnte laut und richtete sich endlich auf.

"Geh zurück, Lily, ich will alleine sein!", sagte er deutlich.

"Du warst genug alleine, James.", war ihre einfache Antwort darauf, er liess sich frustriert wieder auf seinen Rücken fallen, zuckte aber zusammen, als sie näher zu ihm rutschte und ihren Kopf auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm bettete. "Du hättest wenigstens Bescheid sagen können, dass du nicht nach Hause kommst.", sagte sie ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll. "Ich habe mir die erste Nacht Sorgen gemacht.", er schnaubte.

"Wohl kaum.", flüsterte er betrübt.

"Doch.", erwiderte sie. "Du bist einfach abgehauen, Mitten während der Rundgänge und hast mich ganz alleine dort stehen gelassen. Und da habe ich gedacht, vielleicht willst du darüber reden, was dich so aufgebracht hat, wenn du nach Hause kommst, also habe ich auf der Couch gesessen und die ganze Nacht auf dich gewartet.", er schluckte hart, als sie ihn nun doch von der Seite ansah.

"Tut mir Leid.", würgte er hevor und presste seine Augenlider zusammen, während er weinte. Sie verzog mitleidig ihr Gesicht.

"Wieso bist du also nicht nach Hause gekommen?", fragte sie.

"Du klingst wie eine Hausfrau.", murmelte er. Das hatte er schon öfter gesagt, wenn sie gemeinsam in ihren Räumlichkeiten lernten und sie ein Tablett mit Tee und Keksen brachte. Oder wenn sie ihren Schulsprecherpflichten nach kamen und sie dafür Kaffee machte oder vielleicht ein paar Sandwiches. Oder wenn sie einfach nur auf der Couch sassen und sie mit ihm schimpfte, dass er wieder seine Socken nicht weg geräumt hatte.

"Ich - uhm..."; sie stotterte und wurde rot. "Tja, ich bin eine Hausfrau, nicht wahr?", fragte sie verlegen. Er grinste urplötzlich ein bisschen, obwohl er trotzdem weinte.

"Und wessen Hausfrau bist du? Wer ist deine bessere Hälfte?"; sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

"Tja, da ich mit dir zusammen lebe, bin ich wohl deine Hausfrau.", erklärte sie immer nur noch verlegener. Sein Grinsen war sofort wieder verschwunden.

Oder wenn sie ihm ein heisses Bad eingelassen hatte, wenn er vom Training kam. Oder wenn sie sein Bett machte, wenn er zu spät zum Unterricht dran war. Oder wenn er in den Vollmond-Nächten nach Hause kam und sie ohne Fragen zu stellen seine Wunden verarztete. Oder wenn sie - er hatte das in den letzten Monaten sehr oft gesagt, das wurde ihm gerade bewusst.

"Also, warum bist du nicht nach Hause gekommen und liegst hier seitdem im Regen?", fragte sie erneut. Er stöhnte.

"Kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Wieso?"

"Darf ich dir nicht sagen."

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich sich zu ihm und musterte sein verzogenes Gesicht. "Aber du vermisst ihn.", flüsterte sie bedrückt. "Ich sehe euch doch an, wie sehr ihr leidet."

"Wem kann ich trauen, wenn nicht ihm?", fragte er auch sie. Lily lächelte leise.

"Du kannst nur ihm trauen.", sagte sie bittersüss und streichelte dabei durch seine Haare.

"Aber - aber ich kann ihm nicht trauen!", begehrte er auf.

"Hey, James, er hat einen Fehler gemacht.", sagte sie beruhigend. "Und er bereut ihm. Ihr müsst nicht sofort wieder wie vorher vertrauen, aber irgendwo müsst ihr anfangen.", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"So einfach ist das nicht.", sagte er.

"Doch.", erwiderte sie. "Am Ende des Tages wird es immer nur darauf ankommen, was in einem ist.", belehrte sie ihn geduldig. "Und am Ende des Tages, wird er immer der Black sein, der lieber einer von den guten Jungs sein wollte! Snape bringt oft das Schlimmste in Menschen hervor und das hat er an Sirius bewiesen.", er stöhnte und fuhr etwas umständlich über sein Gesicht, weil sie immer noch seinen Arm blockierte.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, Lily, es ist nicht immer nur alles schwarz und weiss!", ermahnte er sie. Sie seufzte tief.

"Ich weiss ziemlich genau, was passiert ist, Professor Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt.", gestand sie jetzt. Er starrte sie an, aber sie wich seinem Blick aus. Ihr wurde langsam kalt im Regen, es war noch nicht warm genug für solche Spielchen. "James, am Ende des Tages seid ihr Brüder!"

"Er hätte es dir nicht erzählen dürfen!", schnarrte er.

"Denkst du nicht, dass ihr alle Fehler gemacht habt?", fragte sie ihn. "Denkst du nicht, dass man aus Fehlern lernen kann?", er schnaubte.

"Alles, was ich weiss, ist, dass mein angeblich bester Freund mich beinahe umgebracht hätte!"

"Aber doch niemals mit Absicht!", erwiderte sie beinahe so heftig wie er gesprochen hatte. "Du bedeutest ihm mehr als sein Leben, James, du bist seine einzige Familie, denkst du denn wirklich, dass er dich absichtlich in Gefahr bringen würde? Riskieren würde, dich zu verlieren?", er schnaubte erneut.

"Er hat riskiert, mich zu verlieren, Lily! Wie kann ich ihm trauen?"

"Wenn du nicht darauf vertrauen kannst, dass er dich wie einen Bruder liebt, dann hattet ihr vorher schon Probleme!"; ermahnte sie ihn. "Wir leben in dunklen Zeiten! Menschen verschwinden! Menschen sterben! Und du schickst deinen besten Freund in die Wüste, einen Mann, der für dich sterben würde, wenn es dein Leben retten würde, weil er einen Fehler gemacht hat, den er bereut!", er schwieg verbissen und atmete schwer.

"Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich enttäuscht bin?", flüsterte er verletzt. Sie streichelte jetzt wieder durch seine dicken, schwarzen Haare und seufzte.

"Doch, aber das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um so etwas zwischen euch kommen zu lassen, James.", er seufzte ebenfalls, als sie das sagte. "Wie würdest du dich fühlen, morgen auf zu wachen und fest zu stellen, dass er weg ist? Du schliesst ihn jetzt aus deinem Leben aus, als würde dir das nicht weh tun - was, wenn es irgendwann nicht mehr deine Entscheidung ist, dass er nicht mehr da ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er antwortete lange nacht, bis sie seufzte. "Was?"; fragte er.

"Mir ist kalt.", gestand sie. Er musterte sie. Tatsächlich trug sie nicht einmal ihren Umhang, nur ihre Bluse, ihren Rock und die grauen Strümpfe. Fürsorglich nahm er sie in seinen Arm, aber sein Körper war schon zu sehr abgekühlt, um ihr noch Wärme zu spenden. "Kommst du bitte mit rein, James? Bitte, komm mit mir nach Hause.", bat sie ihn kleinlaut. Er seufzte tief und nickte, dann stand er auf, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

Tropfend nass machten die beiden sich auf zu ihren Räumlichkeiten, wo Lily James sofort mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstbs ein Bad ein liess. Wàhrend er sich aus seinen durchnässten Sachen schälte (sie hatte ihn schon ganz oft fast nackt gesehen, wenn er vom Quidditch kam), feuerte sie den Kamin an und trocknete auch seine Sachen mit einem Schlenker, dann machte sie Tee und ein paar Sandwiches für ihn. Als er in seinen Bademantel eingewickelt aus dem Badezimmer kam, da sass sie vor dem Kamin. Sie war wieder trocken, aber ihr war noch sehr kalt, in ihren Händen hielt sie eine Tasse Tee und auch er nahm seine Tasse zur Hand, ehe er sich neben sie setzte.

"Also?", fragte sie nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatte.

"Heute soll er ruhig noch bereuen.", meinte er. "Wir werden es schon schaffen.", erklärte er dann langsam. "Du hast ja Recht."

"Ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst.", flüsterte sie schmunzelnd. Ein unerwarteter Kuss traf ihre Schläfe. "Ich - wofür war das?", fragte sie ihn überrascht.

"Dafür, dass du mir solch eine perfekte Hausfrau bist."; meinte er liebevoll. Sie lächelte ein bisschen.  
"Ich nehme Mal an, du weisst, dass ich das nur für dich tue?", fragte sie eher schüchtern, woraufhin auf er lächeln musste.

"Mh, ich war mir bis heute nicht so recht Sicher.", erklärte er schliesslich. "Aber ich glaube, ich habe jetzt begriffen, was du mir versucht hast, klar zu machen.", sie lächelte nun etwas breiter und drückte ihm ungesehen einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er schlang seinen linken Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich.

"Du wirst ihn nicht wirklich noch bis morgen leiden lassen, oder?"; fragte sie ihn nun.

"Wohl eher nicht.", meinte er und stellte seufzend die Tasse weg, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. "Accio Spiegel."


End file.
